The present invention is related to an improved blind structure, including a Roman blind made up of a light-passable blind body fixedly attached to one side at the bottom of a head-rail to be colleted or expanded by pull cords, and a plurality of black-out blind pieces sequentially fixed in an equal space at one side of the light-passable blind body from top to bottom thereof wherein at the bottom edges of the black-out blind pieces are detachably mounted a plurality of movable members with retaining through holes disposed thereon that are vertically lined up for actuation cords to sequentially thread there-through and tie up thereto respectively; whereby, the black-out blind pieces are raised upwards by the actuation cords towards one side of the head-rail to reveal the light-passable blind body in sections so that light can come partially indoors according to the position of the uplifted black-out blind pieces, efficiently boosting the function of the Roman blind thereof
Please refer to FIG. 1. A conventional Roman blind structure is made up of a Roman blind 10 having a blind body 12 of a proper length and width that is securely fixed to the underside f a head-rail 11 wherein at the rear side of the blind body 12 thereof is sequentially sewed in an equal space a plurality of folding edges 12 each having retaining rings 122 riveted thereon in alignment with cord-passage holes of the head-rail 11 (without shown in the diagram), permitting pull cords 13 led through the inner side and the cord-passage holes of the head-rail 11 thereof to pass sequentially through each of the retaining rings 122 till fixedly tied up to the bottommost retaining rings 122 thereof. A pulley seat 14 is fixedly mounted at one end of the head-rail 11 therein for the pull cords 13 to wind there-through before suspending downwards there-from for a proper length at the front side of the blind body 12 thereof Therefore, the pull cords 13 are drawn to raise upwards the bottommost retaining rings 122 and sequentially lift the other retaining rings 122 from bottom to top therewith, permitting every two folding edges 121 of the blind body 12 to fold upwards and stack on one another so as to collect the blind body 12 suspending downwards in multiple layers.
There are some drawbacks to such conventional Roman blind structure. First, when drawn upwards by the pull cords 13 thereof, the blind body 12 of the Roman blind 10 is simply folded and collected to suspend downwards in multiple layers, which is rather monotonous in practical use. Second, when the Roman blind 10 is fully expanded in a black-out status, the blind body 12 thereof can be only used to screen sunlight without any partial light allowed to come there-through. Thus, the conventional Roman blind 10, unable to provide partial light effect or perspective views outside when fully expanded, is quite limited in function.